The False Truth
by Skymaiden777
Summary: The false truth hurts. Especially if the person is already aware of it. When team Natsu makes their actions to kick Lucy off the team and replace her with Wendy, Lucy was already beyond healing. That changed Lucy's life forever. She swore that she would change their lives to hell. "Abandoning... Abandoning a friend is unthinkable!"shouted Wendy! Rated T for safety Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Lucy!" cried Natsu who was currently walking towards Lucy and behind him was the rest of team Natsu.

"Hi Natsu! How are you doing?" said Lucy waving Team Natsu over.

"Ummm, we are taking you off Team Natsu." Said Natsu looking to the side not wanting to meet her gaze. Lucy was shocked to hear this. She thought fairy tail was her home where she was cared for and and and….

"Why Natsu? Why Natsu? Why do you have to take me off the team? What have I done wrong?" Cried Lucy! "Why am I being replaced? Who am I replacing?" cried Lucy as tears formed at the edge of her eyes

"We are replacing you with Wendy because she was really strong in the Grand Magic Games!" said Natsu and quickly added "besides you always had said that you were weak so why don't you get stronger by doing solo missions?" said Natsu giving his famous grin. It can't be… thought Lucy, she thought "My worst nightmare has come true! Mama… what should I do? Then anger blazed through her eyes, she wasn't mad at Wendy, she knew that Wendy would never join that stupid team. She was mad at Natsu and Fairy Tail." Then she wiped her tears away and said

"Sure I will, but I know that you will regret this in the future…" as Lucy said that she walked to the masters office removed her stamp and walked out the door, but stayed there near the door she muttered " Is this really Fairy Tail?" nobody heard her. And she watched Wendy have her conversation with Team Natsu.

"Hey Wendy! We want you on team Natsu!" cried Natsu as he walked over to Wendy who was walking to the counter to order chocolate milk.

"Oh hi Natsu-san! Why do you want me on the team? And what about Lucy-san?" asked Wendy as she paid Mira.

"Oh! About Lucy we kicked her off the team because she was weak! And we want to have you on our team!" said Natsu making Mira drop the cup she was washing! Wendy had round eyes when she heard that. She thought "it can't be… Natsu-san would never do that to his nakama" Mira was angry at Team Natsu for doing that to Lucy.

"Sure of course I will join Natsu" said Wendy in a sarcastic voice. Lucy's eyes widen with shock she couldn't believe that Wendy would turn her back to her. "Abandoning...Abandoning a friend is unthinkable" said Wendy, but Lucy couldn't hear because she was long gone running away from Fairy Tail the guild that she had looked up to. "Team Natsu, are you stupid?" asked Wendy glaring at them. They were shocked that Wendy could glare at them that even Erza flinched at the glare. "I said ARE YOU GUYS STUPID?" said Wendy very loud that Fairy Tail stopped what they were doing and listened to their conversation.

"No we are not stupid Wendy" answered Erza recovering from Wendy's outburst.

"Then who in the world is stupid enough to kick their own friends off their team without considering that they could be lying and be heartbroken on the inside?" shouted Wendy. Fairy Tail looked at one of another and Mira told Warren what had happened and he told everyone with telepathy that Team Natsu had kicked Lucy off the team and that Team Natsu wanted to have Wendy on the team." "I came to this guild with hopes that I could be accepted for who I am! And I am sure that Lucy thought that too. Is this really Fairy Tail? The Fairy Tail that cared for each other and didn't care id they were weak or strong? Is this Fairy Tail?" roared Wendy. Lucy was didn't care she walked to the train station and she was going to go train and get her revenge on every one…

2 years later….

**HI everyone! i hope you like my story! Please go easy on me because this is my first fanfic! and don't forget to review!**

**Thanks**

**Skymaiden777~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been two years that Lucy had left. Wendy had become an S- Class and she had become heartless and cold. Wendy muttered to herself "I am going to go do something fun!" as she said that she walked out the guild doors. As usual they didn't care about Wendy and there were many that were still afraid of Wendy due to the amount of power she had.

"Hey Wendy what's up?" cried Meredy who was walking with her guild Crime Sorcière.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Wendy who was walking towards them.

"Oh, us? We are just waiting for the love bird over there – pointing towards Jellal to go talk to Erza" said Ultear with a straight face trying not to laugh.

"Hey, Jellal! You know that Erza is on a mission with Team Natsu so you can't talk to her right now." Said Wendy confidently looking at Jellal's eye trying not to laugh. "Oh and guys can I talk to you guys privately?" asked Wendy

"Umm, sure? What for?" asked Meredy who was looking at headbands

" I want to join your guild." Said Wendy

"EHHH?"

With Lucy…

"Mavis-nee!" cried Lucy flinging her arms around Mavis, and Zeref trailing behind her. "Happy 777th birthday!"

"Haha! Lucy, why don't you let go of me and we can sit down and celebrate!." Said Mavis untangeling herself from Lucy.

"Mavis?" asked Zeref.

"Yes?"

"Remember that promise that we made?"

"Yes, I do Zeref!" said Mavis crying with tears of joy hugging Zeref. Lucy looked at them with no clue on what was going on.

"Ah, Lucy! You know that today was my 777th birthday? So Zeref and I made a promise that on this day we will get married!" said Mavis.

"Really?!" cried Lucy with excitement in her eyes. "Where is your ring?" Mavis showed a ring on her 4th finger which had a Fairy Tail sign. Lucy's eyes filled up with tears because her only family betrayed her. She couldn't believe that Wendy had stood up for her, but the voice inside her head made her think negatively and she kept reminding herself that she heard it wrong. All wrong, that was why she had left Fairy Tail, the family that had betrayed her and came here. She came here to become strong, get revenge and find the truth…

Back with Wendy…

"So… can I join?" asked Wendy. Jellal was obviously thinking up a way to stop Ultear and Meredy, but he was no match for them of course…

"Sure Wendy! Welcome to the family!" said Meredy with open arms.

"Where would you like to have the stamp?" asked Ultear ready to place it on.

"Hmmm, left stomach side." Answered Wendy and now she was an official member of Crime Sorcière! Jellal sighed as he walked on crashing into poles and people.

"Where is he going?" asked Wendy looking at the poor pathetic Jellal.

"He is going back to the house. Oh and you can design your room, also Wendy are you going to stay in our guild forever or just a couple years?" asked Meredy.

"I have to decide because it depends on how well this goes, because I want to help out with the S-class exam." Replied Wendy

Back at the House…

"OH MY GOD!" Cried Wendy with glee. Wendy had never seen such a beautiful house like this, she had her own room and this room was 7 times bigger than the one she had at Fairy Hills and the best of all was she could decorate the way she wanted!

"Hey Guys want to go take down a dark guild?" asked Ultear as everyone was in the living room.

"Sure!" cried Wendy and Meredy with such happiness.

"What is the name? the location? And how strong is it?" asked Jellal

"It is called Demons Blood, just Outside of Mongolia, and from what I have found out was that there is only 2 S-class Mages including the Master of the Guild. So I assume that it is really strong." Replied Ultear. "So, are you guys up to it?"

"Yup!" cried Wendy and Meredy. Wendy thought

"Wow, this is going better than I planed…"

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! Life has gone ****_pretty _****busy! So enjoy this chapter! and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Crime Sorcière stood outside of Demon's Blood because one of the members was a dragon slayer they heard them coming. The master calmly looked out the window as she watched people walk by, but she was very shocked to see Crime Sorcière standing there and what shocked her most was that the elemental dragon god slayer was standing there with them. The master gasped and yelled towards her only X-class members to get the forbidden book and get tea ready. The members rushed to get things set up. Jellal casted a large amount of power that destroyed the guild structure, but since the master could use some lost magic she used the same magic as Ultear and "restored" the guild. The master covered herself with a cloak which also covered her face, she also sent everyone away. She smiled and welcomed Crime Sorcière in and gave them tea. Crime Sorcière was shocked to see this happen the guild master grinned with a dark aura around her.

"So? What brings you here? Perhaps you have been told to bring down this guild Ultear?" the guild master smiled. Ultear was shocked

"H-How do you know my name?" stuttered Ultear.

"Let's go to the point" said Jellal.

"My, my Jellal, you are a feisty one aren't you?" laughed the guild master. Jellal growled.

"Ok, now let's go to the point. You aren't here to take me down, but to help Wendy Marvell realize that she is the next elemental dragon god slayer right?" asked the guild master. They all nodded, but Wendy didn't understand.

"Rose! Get the forbidden book here!" cried The master.

"Yes!" cried Rose as she rushed off to get the book.

"Let's start the introductions, my name is Rani. I am the master of Demon's Blood and Rose is an X-class, the second strongest in the guild, I shall announce her magic, she uses the One's Magic, so I am saying, don't make her mad." Laughed Rani, everyone laughed at the joke. Rose came rushing back with the book.

"Ok, here is the book, you shall stay here so I can help you learn the magic." Everyone nodded as Mary showed them their rooms. "my room is the very first room, dinner will be served at 10, and for you my little one, if you wish you can have yours earlier. Don't be late!" cried Rani waving her hand as she went up the stairs to finish some paper work. Ultear, Meredy, Wendy and Jellal were shocked to see such luxury in such a small guild, and Rani came rushing back saying

"OH! I forgot to say, but this is a type of magic that can make something bigger on the inside than the outside and Jellal if you want to be a man, sleep in another room or I will tell Erza that you are sleeping with an innocent 14 year old girl or a virgin." She winked saying "I am sure you wouldn't want Erza finding out about this right?" smiled Rani. Jellal gulped and asked a member if he could have a separate room.

With the Rani

"Rani, are you sure you want them here?" asked Rose who was a X-class member, only X-class members could call Rani by her real name, lower than that, they use code names..

"Yes, they would be a good help in the future, we could form an alliance."

"True, but if you think about it, should they be given code names? 'cause I can tell that they are very strong." Said Lily, who was also an X-class mage. Out of the whole guild there were only X-class mages and they were scary when they are mad and nice and cheerful when they are happy, other than the master the rest of the guild was very afraid of them.

"Oh! Look at the time! It is already 10! We should meet up with everyone and eat with them." Said Rani looking at her watch. The other girls nodded.

At the dinner table…

There was a feast. Only the X-class mages were allowed with the master only today was an exception because Crime Sorcière was there and they were eating with the Rani.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Dig in! "annoced Rani.

"Before we eat, we have a question Rani-san." Said Meredy

"Yes Meredy?" asked Rani

"How do you know us? We have never met you before so how do you know?" asked Ultear wanting to hear how she knew.

"Hmm? Oh! Well, I used to be an S-class mage of Fairy Tail. I was kinda like Mystogun, but only the master knew me. Well, before I became an S-class mage, I was in Team Natsu, only one day Natsu brought back a girl named Lucy, and from that day on I was replaced. I had a crush on Natsu, but he never knew. I told him before, but he thought that it was a joke. Then one day when Team Natsu finally noticed me that I was there. They did the most brutal thing. They kicked me off the team, that year I was chosen to do the S-class exam, I was so happy that I passed, but when the master annoced that _I_ had passed. I now understood the reason why everyone glared at me. I had become an S-class mage who, who I had known since the day he came to Fairy Tail. And from that day on, I was ignored, laughed at. I couldn't take it more one more day and I left Fairy Tail. You see I had my guild mark on my left hand, it was midnight blue.—Rani took her fingerless glove on her left hand to revel and X crossed over the guild mark. I visit Fairy tail time to time keeping my identity hidden. Only the master would know who I was and now I am the master of Demon's blood." Said Rani.

"Eat up! You need all the strength for tomorrow's training! Everyone in Crime Sorcière will learn new magic. and if you are curious why I am showering you guys with such handicap, that is because I want you guys to be happy, tell Fairy Tail, who I am, tell them what they did and beat the crap out of them." Grinned Rani. Crime Sorcière just shrugged it off and began eating. The food tasted delicious, it was first-class food. Jellal stuffed his face, while the girls ate politely. Rani laughed at the adventures they had, until it was time for them to go to sleep. With a wave of hand the dishes were gone. Rani smiled and said

"My pleasure." Everyone went to their own room and relaxed. Wendy was reading the "forbidden book" Rani knocked on the door.

"Wendy, it is past 11, you should sleep." Said Rani coming into Wendy's room

"Hai! I want to become a very strong dragon god slayer! And make Fairy Tail regret what they did to Lucy and Rani!" cried Wendy. Rani chuckled and said

"Well, my little dragon god slayer, isn't it time to go to sleep? Tomorrow I will answer all the questions you guys have and learn new magic alright?" smiled Rani.

"Hai!" said Wendy climbing into bed as Rani turned off the lights. She whispered to herself

"I wonder what happened with Lucy…"

**Author's note.**

**Sorry for the late update! i was having a writer's block! don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the training ground…

"Before I start." Said Rani sitting on a log. "Tell me about the girl who replaced me." Crime Sorcière shifted uncomfortably under the question.

"Umm, well, you see we participated in the Grand Magic Games and Lucy lost in every single game that she had participated in and I won almost all. So after we won the games Team Natsu kicked off Lucy so they would let me join, but I turned them down, but I was saying in a sarcastic voice that I joined and I think Lucy got the wrong idea… and 2 years later I became an S-class of Fairy Tail and I decided to take a break and join Crime Sorcière and here I am." Said Wendy lifelessly.

"Ah, so she replaced me and she got replaced, well she should taste her own medicine cause she looked _ pretty _happy when I got replaced. Well, since you guys are going to be bored when I am training Wendy, you have the choice to learn new magic or upgrade your magic, because learning the elemental dragon god slayer takes a really long time. If you are skilled mage it will take you at least 7 months, and for an unskilled mage it would take about 1 year or 2 to know the magic. So it is your choice guys, either learn new magic, make yourself stronger or be bored and die from boredom, my X-class mages will teach you new magic. So what do you guys want to learn? My Lovely X-class Lily had mastered all lost magic, I think Ultear and Meredy would be suited for that?" Ultear and Meredy nodded as they headed off to learn new magic. "And Jellal, what shall we do with you? Would you like to learn with Rose? Learn some of the ones magic? or join the girls?" Rani had a sly grin on her face.

"Ugh, I will join Rose." Rose looked disgusted by Jellal.

"So, you want to learn with a demon eh? I believe that Lily is more relaxed than Rose, cause she will get mad if you mess up." Jellal looked uncertain.

"Then would you like to learn with Wendy? You can learn dragon slayer magic, but you only have enough magic to learn one element. Which one would that be?" asked Rani

"Hmmm, I don't want to learn dragon slayer magic I want to learn forest magic." Rose looked satisfied that she didn't have to teach Jellal so she went to go help with Lily.

"So, Wendy you can just rad the first 2 chapters explaining what a elemental dragon god slayer was. And go hang out with Rose and them, I don't want you getting kidnapped or something."

"Hai!" said Wendy rushing off towards Lily and Rose.

"Jellal, come with me." Said Rani with a strict voice. Jellal wondered what was with the strict voice.

"Please, can you really tell me what happened in Fairy Tail?" asked Rani with a pleading voice as if she needed to know right away.

"Umm, well I shouldn't be saying this, but Wendy became really cold and ignoring everyone. Even the master was very worried on what the outcome would happen with Wendy. Even Chelia couldn't cheer her up. So that was why Makarov asked us to help her become the old Wendy 2 years ago. We were lying when she asked us what we were doing, it was all a decoy and Ultear and Meredy managed to change her thoughts and make her join Fairy Tail and, and"

"Alright, you can stop now. Shall we get onto training?" asked Rani in a nice voice, but behind that voice, Jellal will see "hell". And from that they on Crime Sorcière could hear Jellal running and screaming for his life when Rani was chasing after him telling him that he did was wrong. Ultear and Meredy would laugh their heads off because each night Rose had to tend to his wounds every day and since Wendy was out of magic from learning the spells. Each day Rose would get very pissed off at Jellal when he would come back with new fresh wounds. One day Rose went on a mission and avoided Jellal the whole time because she tended to her own wounds. One night Rani visited Rose.

In Rose's room…

Rani came in with Rose on her laptop reading fanfiction.

"You want to go with them and join their guild right?" asked Rani lightly. Rani said

"If I did, what would you do?" asked Rani still staring at the laptop

"I would be very happy because you will learn to be very happy. I know you lost your favourite Yata poster, but you need to be happy once in a while. And you really want to go on missions and experience what is life with them right?" asked Rani lightly

"Can I?" asked Rani not looking away from the computer.

"Of course you can, once they finish their training you can go, but you must come back and tell me your adventures!" said Rani , FINALLY, Rose took her eyes off, of the laptop and smiled.

At dinner….

"I have an announcement to make! Once your training is over Rose will be joining you guys until she is wants to leave!" cried Rani. Crime Sorcière was shocked. Ultear, Meredy, and Wendy recovered fast saying

"Of course! You are welcomed to the family!" Jellal glared at the 3 of them and muttered

"I hate you guys, another girl? Why am I the only guy?" muttered Jellal, well too bad Rose had Dragon slayer hearing and walked up to Jellal, flicked him on the head and grabbed a fistful of his blue hair and said

"Well, too bad cause you are you going to live with a couple of demons until I leave, and that won't be any time soon" Rose smiled evilly and walked away laughing. Jellal felt a shiver go down his spine. He thought

"I can't possibly be living with demon's from this day on right?"

After many days later, Wendy finally managed to memorise all 777 spells and learn the lost arc of time. That was a year later, now they had finished their training. Rose has taken off with Crime Sorcière. Rani was waving them good bye remembering the past where she kept yelling at them to concentrate, she smiled to herself as a tear slid down her face as Rose left to go with Crime Sorcière.

**Author's note~**

**Hello! as you seen my reviews i have received a hate comment, thank you, Sereneskydragonslayer, MadokaMagica Fairytail, Demon's Crest, . .chelia, Alice de la Wonderland, Lady Scheherazade,and MadokaMagicaKyoko-chan. Thank you for supporting me! *Bows down* I just wanted to tell you that this chapter seems like the story has ended, but noooooo there are lots more chapter coming! Hope you enjoy my story so far! I have a question:**

**What would you do if your best friend replaced you, Lied to you and you trusted her. what would you do if you got into a fight with that person, and now you are an outcast in the class. What would you do? Please PM or post it in the review section.**

**Thank you for those who had supported me with the hate comment, once again Thank you! and don't forget to review~**

**( ＾∇＾****)**

**Please Review~ **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Jellal: Yes! *Pumping his fist into the air* Chapter 5 is here!**

**Ultear: Shut up Jellal and let the author try and concentrate and write this chapter!**

**Wendy: You heard her Jellal, be smart and shut up and read.**

**Meredy: Yup!**

**Jellal: Sheesh, fine than. *Sits down and reads a book which happens to be upside down* Hey! Why is this book so hard to read?**

**Ultear, Meredy, Wendy: *snicker***

**Ultear: Um, I hope that you realize that you are reading the book upside down….**

**Skymaiden777: Would you guys just shut up and sit down and be quiet and read?**

**Wendy: Yes!**

**Fairy Tail: AYE!**

**Skymaiden777: ….-_-… Since when were you guys here?**

**Fairy Tail: Since the very first chapter!**

**Skymaiden777: Whatever. Someone please do the disclaimer?**

***Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière fighting in the background on who can do the disclaimer ***

**Wendy: Skymaiden777 does not own Fairy Tail except her OC's**

**Natsu: Wendy! I wanted to do it!**

**Wendy: Shut up Natsu, besides you next time be smart and not join the fight**

**Crime Sorcière nods**

**Wendy: And on with the story!**

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ◕ ‿ ◕

Lucy was training very hard to beat Wendy and Fairy Tail. _Her false family_. Thought Lucy.

"Lucy!" cried Mavis waving Lucy over.

"Hai!" cried Lucy dropping her sword and rushing over to what Mavis wanted to know.

"Lucy, I know this is very hard to say, but you have completed your training already." Said Mavis

"Eh!?" Cried Lucy. "B-B-But You said that the training will take a very long time!" cried Lucy crying

"I know that I said that, but I realized that you are already very powerful and it is now time to go back to Fairy Tail" said Mavis.

"Oh, alright" said Lucy packing her belongings up

"We are having a party just for you." Cried Mavis trying to lighten the mood.

"Mmm" nodded Lucy not looking up from her duffle bag. Lucy thought back on what she had heard and she couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh, alright I will join but you just have to tell Master that you just kicked Lucy off the team for me" said Wendy in a sarcastic voice.

"Alright!" cried Natsu who of course was as dense as always, running to tell Master.

"Get your butts back here!" roared Wendy. Lucy was already running away, she couldn't believe that Wendy wouldn't stick up for her, was she really this weak? She thought to herself.

Now here she was standing in front of Fairy Tail. The guild that she thought that she was her family. Mavis and Zeref told her that she should change her scent and name so Fairy Tail wouldn't know that it was her, but she wanted Fairy Tail to recognize her beg for forgiveness. Natsu and Gajeel sniffed the air and went to find out who was there.

"L-Lucy?!" said Gajeel shocked to see bunny-girl here.

"Oh! For the first time you called me by my name! And I am glad that you remember my name…" said Lucy softly.

"LUCE!" cried Natsu as he flung himself towards Lucy. Lucy easily step aside and walked towards the master.

"Well, well, master isn't ever so nice to see you again" said Lucy in a sarcastic voice Master jumped at the voice.

"L-Lucy?" cried Master.

"Well, shall I introduce myself?" asked Lucy glaring at team Natsu as she stepped on the stage.

"Hello Fairy Tail! I hope you didn't forget about me! My name is Lucy Heartfillia a former member of Fairy tail who was kicked off Team Natsu and was replaced by Wendy Marvell!" cried Lucy. Team Natsu cringed at the part where she said that they kicked her off the team.

"Where is Wendy?" asked Lucy.

"Hmm? Oh she went with Crime Sorcière on a mission and they should be back today. She went to be with them for 2 years. They said that she is going to back today." Said Mirajane wiping glasses as usual.

"Ah, really then I shall wait for her" said Lucy with a dangerous smile.

"Everyone! We are back!" cried Wendy with Crime Sorcière behind her.

"Lucy's back!" cried everyone as they told them the news.

"eh? Really!" cried Rose. "Hey, Lucy can I speak to you at the moment? Privately" cried Rose glaring at the 3 who wanted to find out what Rani and she talked about.

With Rose…

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Rani just wants to say, hello." Said Rose as she turned and walked back to her team.

"EH? R-Rani is still alive? I-I thought she was already dead!" cried Lucy crying. "I thought she killed herself because of me!" said Lucy crying. "I'm glad that she is alive" Rose smiled as she joined her team.

"BRATS! It is the time of the year! I shall annoce who will be doing the S-class exam this year!" cried Master

"Who is it!" cried Fairy Tail.

"Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Natsu Dragneel, Elfman Strauss, and Freed Justine!"

Everyone was shocked that Lucy would still be participating in the S-class exam.

"I will be a trouble maker this time." Called out Mira.

"Same" said Wendy going onto the stage.

"All S-class members will be participating in this event." Said Master. Carla gasped as she saw the future. She saw

Lucy crying, a black dragon, Wendy protecting everyone, Fairy Tail laughing.

"NO! The exam is too dangerous!" cried Carla. Everyone just ignored her and continued to choose who their partner for the exam was.

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ◕ ‿ ◕

The end.

**Jellal: Why did you make me sound so wimpy!**

**Meredy: -_- you weren't even talking in this chapter…**

**Ultear: HA! In your face Jellal!**

**Rose: *Just woke up* Why did you wake me up!? **

**Jellal: *Whimpers***

**Ultear: Hahaha Jellal you are scared of Rose!**

**Rani:….. You guys are so childish**

**Skymaiden777: Will you guys be quiet? I am trying to think on how to write the next chapter!**

**Wendy: *Squeals* I can't wait**

**Jellal: Really! Then can you make me stronger?**

**Skymaiden777: Sure, sure, sure, whatever. *Mutters* Not!**

**Author's note: Hello! Sorry for the late update, there is so much homework and everything. Hope you like the chapter! Don't forget to review! **


End file.
